


Chance Call/Chance Roll

by Incompetent



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I may edit this in the morning, It is, M/M, THREE IN THE MORNING, i havent written anything in like a year and a half so bare with me, im sorry, inappropriately timed magic tricks, ive never written a taz fic before so i hope this is alright, my dice rolls are a mess, taako does that cat thing, they cuddle, with the tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incompetent/pseuds/Incompetent
Summary: There was a tumblr prompt to write a fic where you roll to see what happens so here we are. Every dice roll will be marked with a * and I'll put the number I rolled next to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadiandraqula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/gifts).



Taako realized after picking up his stone of farspeech and turning it on, that Maybe calling up your skeleton boyfriend at three in the morning wasn't the best idea, but at the same time, he was pretty sure he doesn't sleep anyway. 

"Yo, my main man Krav, you up at this ungodly hour by any chance or am I just shoutin' into the wind here?" *(12)Taako waited and listened for a response, but one didn't come. He had almost given up and thrown his stone down, deciding to go wake Magnus up and bother him, when he heard Kravitz voice.

"Taako, its almost four in the morning, why are you calling me instead of... Sleeping? Or meditating. Whatever you want to call it." *(9)Kravitz didnt sound pleased, exactly, but he didnt sound angry, which wasn't an ideal start, but one Taako was fine with nonetheless. 

"This one might be a shocker to you bubula, but there isn't much to do up here on the moon. Reception is the worst. We only get like, five channels on fantasy tv, and three of them are those shitty channels that only play music!" *(15)Taako knew he was ranting a bit but who wouldn't want to hear his beautiful voice talk for hours? "Anyway, just wonderin' what your up to, you know, if you wanted to chat and all or nah..." 

*(16) Taako heard Kravitz take a slow breath and pause "I... I just got finished up with the last of my work for tonight... I could head over if you wanted me to... Or we could just talk like this. *(13) But personally I would rather talk face to face to be honest." 

Taako perked up immediately. The most he was hoping for was some chit chat through the stones for an hour, but a good old fashion face to face sounded way better "Give me five minutes to get ready and then head on over bone daddy"

"Taako if you call me "bone daddy" one more time I swear t-" Taako turned off the stone of farspeech before Kravitz could finish. He only had five minutes to get ready, and while he was a wizard, he sure as hell wasn't a miracle worker. *(20!) Luckily Taako had cleaned his room the day before with Angus, saying it was that days magic lesson. And he had taught Angus a lot about some sick ass cleaning spells, but at the same time Taako really needed his room cleaned, so hey, two birds with one stone.

*(10) Now finding something to wear was going to be a bit more of a problem. One of the cleaning spells he had forgot to teach young Ango was the handy dandy spell of clean laundry. Taako still had some clothes in the closet, so he threw together something that said "hey, I just rolled out of bed but I sleep in very fashionable fantasy Gucci clothes."

Taako had just put on the finishing touches when a rift opened up behind him and *(1)out stepped Kravitz. Except he didnt really step out of the rift, more like stumbled through it and then got tangled in his robes and fell. Which probably embarrassed the hell out of poor Kravitz, but Taako had doubled over, clutching his gut, laughing. Taako tried to stumble over to where Kravitz was still trying to disentangle himself from his robes, but was pretty unsuccessful with how hard he was laughing.

When Kravitz finally untangled himself from his robes, Taako was hiccuping, with small giggles making their way out of his mouth. 

"Well... I'll admit, that wasn't my most graceful entrance..." Kravitz was blushing, which was frankly one of the most adorable things Taako had ever seen. "So uh, what would you like to do, now that we have a chance to hang out and all."

"Relax sugar plum. I just wanted to talk a little and maybe uh... have a sweet cuddle sesh." *(8) Taako hoped that Kravitz couldn't tell he was making all this shit up on the spot. In his defense, Taako hadn't planned on getting this far.

*(7) Kravitz seemed oblivious to the fact that Taako was pulling this from his ass, and instead seemed *(20) extremely pleased. "Actually Taako... I'd love that." If Taako had some magical way of preserving the way that Kravitz face looked right now, Taako would have leapt at the opportunity. 

"Well come on apple pie, the place where all the magic happens is right here." Taako lead Kravitz over to *(12) the couch and let Kravitz sit down first so Taako could sit *(19) directly on his lap. 

Kravitz brought a hand to Taakos hair and combed through it. "You call your couch the "Place where all the magic happens"?" Kravitz asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Sure is. I bet you've never seen anything like this before." Taako slid off of Kravitz lap and reached in between the couch cushions and pulled out *(4) a remote control.

At the same time Taako reached inbetween the cushions, Kravitz jumped up. "Oh god um Taako listen we've only really been on like one and a half dates and I really like you but I don't think I'm really ready for som-"

"Woah babe listen thats not what I was goin for at all. *(8) Look I pulled out a fuckin remote control. What the fuck is this even used for? I always wait until the third date anyways sweet pea." Taako rambled on. *(5) He was blushing from ear to ear and he was just about a hundred percent sure that it was showing too, but Taako wasn't going to let this be a disaster. "Let me try again." Taako said again and reached back into the crevasse that was the space between the cushions for the second time. Kravitz let out a breath and sat back down.

*(10) Taako this time grabbed the corner of what he was assuming was some scarf that he had lost awhile ago, but when he yanked it out it didn't seem to have an end.

"Well okay this is some magic shit, but I was planning to get a deck of cards or something to impress you with." The scarf kept coming "What the fuck do people even do with this much material? Where did this even come from?" Taako gave one last tug and finally reached the end.

Taako clambered back onto the couch and rested his head in Kravitz lap. *(19) "After that fiasco I'm just about tuckered out sugar skull. You mind if I rest a bit here?" Taako said, finding one of Kravitz hands and bring it back down onto his head so Kravitz could play with his hair.

*(13) "No Taako, that's fine." Kravitz said, smiling down at Taako, who had now unconsciously stuck his tongue out just a bit. "Also what's with all the food related pet names?"

"They suit you." Taako said and closed his eyes.

Kravitz chuckled. "If you say so." 

*(19)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u if u read this fic I havent written anything in so long. Insp. for this fic: http://mathes0n.tumblr.com/post/157510575757/a-challenge-u-write-a-taz-fanfic-but-as-you-write
> 
> I think I used up all my good luck in the first part which is really unfortunate because I have a campaign tomorrow.
> 
> I also have a tumblr where I'll post some TAZ stuff right here: https://incompetent-cantrips.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is gifted to draq bc she listens to me yell about TAZ when nobody else will. Thank u buddy ur the best.


End file.
